The Heist
by bitchdoilooklikeawizard
Summary: Bo and Tamsin are in a relationship, but Kenzi isn't too fond of Tamsin so Bo decides to organize something so they can get to know each other.


"Bo-Bo, not to be slamming Slamsin or anything, but I just don't think she's right for you," Kenzi protested.

"Why not?" Bo asked as she turned around to face her.

"I don't really know, I just... Don't think so," Kenzi responded. She really didn't know why she felt that way, but she knew she felt strange about it. It probably had to do with the fact that Tamsin had been trying to lock her best friend up a while back before they discovered their true feelings for each other. That made Kenzi want to gag.

"Well, tell you what," Bo began. "How about I set up a nice little friendship date between you two and you can get to know each other, alright?"

Kenzi went silent. She didn't like the idea, but she didn't want to offend Bo.

"Well, since you're not saying anything, I'll take that as an eager yes," Bo commented sarcastically.

"_Fine_," Kenzi finally responded. "Fine. Yes. I'll do it. But only for you, Bo. Probably won't work anyway."

"Thank you, Kenzi," Bo thanked her in a sugary-sweet voice.

"But I'm not making any promises about it changing my opinion," Kenzi reiterated.

"I'm not asking you to change," Bo responded lightly. "Only to give it a shot."

"That's exactly what I'm going to need," Kenzi muttered to herself. "Shots."

It was two days ago when Kenzi made her deal with Bo and here she was walking on a sidewalk in a stiff, awkward silence with Tamsin. She started to focus on the beat both of their footsteps combined made and tried to create a random tune in her head.

Meanwhile, Tamsin was being driven crazy by the clomping of Kenzi's extremely high heels slightly behind her and tried to sync up their steps so at least it'd only make noise when her own feet could somewhat drown it out, but Kenzi's stride never seemed to match hers. Never mind waiting for her hair to fall out, she might as well pull it all out now. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that they'd passed a shoe store with carpeting on the floor.

Out of desperation, she sharply suggested, "Let's go in there."

Kenzi almost jumped from the sudden noise. Had she heard Tamsin right? She wanted to go into a shoe store?

"Where? The shoe store over there?" Kenzi asked incredulously. "_Really?_"

"Uh, sure... Do you not like shoes?" Tamsin eyed Kenzi's spiked heels, trying not to look at them in annoyance. "You seem to like shoes. I mean, _Bo_ says you're into shoes."

Kenzi stared at Tamsin for a few seconds who seemed to be ready to burst.

"Okay," she answered slowly. "Let's go, then."

The two of them walked into the store and Tamsin relaxed as Kenzi's heels were muted by the rough carpet.

"So... What did you want to look at in here?" Kenzi asked shyly. Tamsin panicked, trying to think of something. She hadn't really wanted to look at anything. She only wanted to mute her heels.

"Uh... I don't know. Where would you like to look?" Tamsin asked.

"Wherever," Kenzi replied.

"That's helpful," Tamsin muttered under her breath. Kenzi hadn't heard her, but began to walk over to a pair of combat boots. Tamsin had been chatting to the store clerk when she noticed Kenzi eyeing the boots. "You like those?"

"Yeah," Kenzi sighed anxiously. "But they're about three hundred dollars."

"You want 'em?" Tamsin asked. She excused herself from the conversation and made her way over to Kenzi. Kenzi looked at her in awe, wondering how she could ask that when she probably knew she didn't like her and the fact that they were a little over three hundred dollars. She'd asked as if it were nothing. Kenzi didn't even know what to say. She'd love to say yes, but that'd be asking a lot.

"Tamsin—"

"No, it's really not an issue," Tamsin told her. "Trust me. Just pick out your size."

Kenzi pointed and with that, Tamsin picked up the box and confidently walked toward the door.

"Um, excuse me!" the clerk woman called out to them. "You have to pay for those."

"Yeah, no. These are like, three hundred dollars and I don't have the money on me," Tamsin told her, turning back around to keep pushing her way to the door. The clerk caught up to them and grabbed Tamsin's arm.

"I said you have to pay for those. If you don't, I'm going to have to call the police."

"Say, do you have any security cameras?" Tamsin asked.

"That's not relevant."

Kenzi scanned the store and saw some, but they didn't appear to be on. She glanced at Tamsin and when she had slight eye contact, she shook her head and Tamsin smirked.

"Okay, well then it appears I'll just be leaving with these," Tamsin declared. The woman picked up the phone and Tamsin took a few steps closer to her. She looked the woman straight in the eye and said, "I don't think those were your orders."

The woman's eyes widened and her hand shook.

"W-What are y—"

The woman went unconscious before she could ask and Tamsin caught her before she hit the ground. She looked at the unconscious woman with a smirk and completed her path out of the store with Kenzi in tow.

"Dude, that was frickin' _AWESOME!_" Kenzi exclaimed as they walked to Tamsin's truck.

Tamsin gave the box to her and replied, "Don't mention it."

"Alright, look..." Kenzi sighed as they got into the truck. "I'll be honest that I was highly suspicious of you."

"Really? You don't say!" Tamsin exclaimed sarcastically.

"But you seem... Okay. And I'm not just saying that 'cause of these," Kenzi gestured to the boots. "You seem decent. Like you're Dark Fae, but you still stopped the woman from cracking her head open."

"Yeah..." Tamsin paused. "Don't mention that either or I'll have to kill you."

Kenzi made a zipping motion over her lips and threw away the imaginary key. The ride back was silent like the ride out had been, but it was a light silence. Tamsin dropped Kenzi off at the clubhouse and waved. As soon as she was out of eyesight, Tamsin picked up her phone and dialled a number.

"Hey, thanks for doing that for me... I have your four hundred dollars here and I'm on my way," Tamsin told the store clerk.

"It wasn't much of a problem... It was an odd request, but whatever you need to do to win over the best friend, Detective. I know how that can be."

"See you in a few minutes," Tamsin replied, hanging up. She started her truck back up and began driving back to the store. As she sped along, she shook her head and murmured, "God, I've gone soft."


End file.
